A changed heart
by Annie1999fan
Summary: How Maria changed the hearts of the captain and the children in such a short amount of time,I own no rights to the sound of music or the songs
1. Chapter 1

**A\N: hey everyone I really wanted to do a Sound of Music fandiction for a while since it premiered in September but didn't get the chance to really write so here it is!**

 **** **A Changed Heart chapter 1**

 **The captain-**

It's been 5 years since his beloved Agathe passed away. It's been 5 years since Georg really even looked or talked to any of his children. Really Agethe was the one who he really and truly loved and couldn't imagine his life without her, but unfortunately the scarlet fever took his beautiful kind hearted wife away too soon. Just 10 months after their dear youngest daughter Gretl was born. Oh how much Agethe loved each and every one of their 7 children and even when she was at her weakest she still managed to spend time with them all. Reading telling them stories of her childhood and of course doing their favorite thing singing together as a family.

Music was the one thing now Georg absolutely forbade in this house. He couldn't stand any kind of music or singing because it reminded him far too much of his beloved wife who had the sweetest softest voice that could calm just about anyone especially a crying baby. Oh how Georg once loved music and accompanying his wife on the piano and singing together as a family every night after dinner. But now that was just a faded memory he tried to push out of his head. Yes he has once been happy, joyful and full of laughter but again that piece of him was taken with his wife. He just couldn't stand having anything even laughter to remind him of his wife.

The first few weeks were the worst. After the funeral Georg barley even talked to his children or comforted them when they were grieving. Foe the first 3 weeks Georg mainly stayed in bed sleeping away his sorrows and made Liesl and Fredrich take care of the youngest children. One day he just took off to Vienna without even saying goodbye to the children and spent nearly a month drinking and spending time with friends, specifically Baroness Elsa. He knew he practically orphaned his children but he didn't seem to care much. When he arrived back home everything changed.

Instead of grieving in bed all day Georg decided to run his household like he was on one of his ships again. He decided to treat his children like strangers so he wouldn't be reminded of Agathe. Instead of addressing the children by name he blew a whistle at them to get their attention. He no longer allowed music, laughing, the children had to wear uniforms and he made up all these ridiculous rules foe them to follow. He was no longer the beloved Papa the children once knew, he was just plan Father.

He barley even spoke to any of his children only to punish or yell at them. There was just too much of Agathe in all of his children for him to bear. Liesl was an exact replica of Agathe. She had the exact brown curly hair, dimples her sweet soft spoken voice. Brigitta's love for reading, kurt's love for adventure and pranks Louisa and Marta's sweet shyness Gretl's sweetness and love for everyone, and Friedrich's love for nature and being was just too much of his wife in his children and every time he looked at any of them he saw Agathe there. He refused to care for them and left them in the care to governesses. Most of them couldn't even stay for weeks even hours at a time because the children were always so out of control. He practically forced Liesl and Friedrich to play mommy and daddy to the younger ones. Georg rarely ever smiled and was always sullen and grumpy around everyone.

That is until a certain little nun named Maria, the 12th governess showed up at his doorstep one day wearing the most ridiculous outfit he has ever seen.

"What the hell is that you're wearing?"

"Oh this? Well I don't have any other dress and my good ones were given to the poor, but I can make my own clothes."

"Alright I'll get you some material what did you say your name was?"

"Maria, sir"

"Alright then Maria there are some rules here ya gotta follow. No yellin' singin' the children must march in a straight line at all times and they should be studying even if they're on summer break!"

She looked at him kind of awkwardly like she wasn't expecting this kind of response from a retired sea captain.

"Alright sir. What about play time?"

"Play time?! Heck Maria my children have no time for those silly little games and you address me as Captain ya hear?"

"Yes sir! I mean captain...but you don't look very much like one."

"Hmm well you don't look like a nun...or a governess. Alright let me get the children and memorize their names and blow your whistle when you want them."

Maria look e at him in shock at the mention of her having to use a whistle to address the children.

"Whistle?! Those things are for dogs and cats and other animals but definitely not for children or for me! Why can't I just call them by name? I'm sure their names are lovely."

He ignored her and blew his whistle to summon the children. Maria practically jumped from her skin at the shrill of the whistle. At that all the children marched down the stairs in order from oldest to youngest. He then explained that Maria was their new governess and to tell her their names at their whistle signals. After introducing themselves Georg left them alone with Maria figuring they'll have her out the door screaming in a minute because Kurt put a rat or something in Maria's pocket.

Little did he know that Maria will change absolutely everything in this house. No Maria did not go screaming out the door after finding a frog in her coat pocket or when she sat on a pine cone at dinner. No she was gentle caring loving and all the children loved her. Especially Marta and Gretl who took an instant attachment to Maria the minute they met. Even Liesl who claimed she was too old for a governess even took a fondness to Maria. She loved having an older woman to finally talk to about everything on her mind. And of course the children had someone else besides her in the house to run to if they were scared or upset. Georg even thought she was kind of pretty but didn't want to fall in love with her just yet. One day after finding out that Maria took the children on an outing while he was gone without him knowing, they had a heated argument near the lake about how Georg doesn't know his children and he almost told Maria to pack her bags and leave.

That is until her heard singing. Not just singing his children singing.

"What's that?"

"It's singing."

"I know it's singing but who?"

"The children I told them to sing a song for the Baroness."

At that Georg walked into the house and followed the source of the voices into the living room. Indeed the children were in uniform singing to Max and the Baroness. Not just any song. A song that was once sung by his dear Agatha so many years ago. A sweet old song she heard as a child and sang it to each and every one of their children when they were sick, scared, or just wanted to hear their mother sing. It was one song that made memories of him playing rh piano with Agatha and the children accompanying him in song. This was the one song he avoided for so many years but now couldn't avoid it one bit any longer. It's a sweet simple yet meaningful song.

"The hills ar alive with the sound of music

With songs they have sung for a thousand years

The hills fill my heart with tha sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird

That rise from the lake through the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime

That flies from a church on a breeze

Ro laugh lik a brook when it trips and falls over

Stones on its way..."

Unable to hold back any longer Georg walked into the room joining his children, finishing the lines of a song he once avoided for a very long time. And for the first time in a long time Georg sang.

"I go to rhthe hills when my heart is lonely

I know I will hear what I've heard before

My heart will be blessed

With th sound of music

And I'll sing

Once more."

After that was an utter silence. Then after what seemed like ages Georg embraced each and every one of his children. Something he has not done in a very very long time. Each child held to him tightly. Taking in every moment they could with their father in his loving warm emrabce. Something was changed. He was changed for the better. Like the Tin Man from the Wizaed of Oz captain von trap has at last found a heart. They were not just the children any longer they were HIS children. And he has a special someone to thank for helping him change and bring music joy and laughter back into his house.

Yes a young nun turned governess was rspinsible for dancing and singing her way into his life and he wanted her to stay forever. He now knew who he loved and it was not th Baroness but the little governess. Yes he really wanted to know his children and spend as much time with them all as possible after so many years of neglecting and pratically making them orphans. He couldn't wait to spend time with them after all that lost time. And of course he wanted to marry Maria. Little did he know that in a far away place called New York City on a street called Fifth Avenue. A man very much like himself Oliver Warbucks was getting this same kind of conversion except with a ten year old redhead orphan named Annie and he loved Grace like the captain loved Maria. Yes he had a changed heart always and forever.

The end! lol I loved how I added Annie into this haha. But I'm an Annie geek and I can't leave our Annie! I own no rights to the song The Sound Of Music. Yep there will me more chapters to come and of course more Annie stories!


	2. Chapter 2

Maria

Maria knew what it was like to have a hard knock life. She lost her parents at a young age and was sent to live with an aunt and uncle. Her uncle wa every abusive and an alcoholic and punished her for the silliest things like if she missed a spot while cleansing the floor or forgot to wash a dish. Sometimes he'd lock her in the basement for days upon end with no food or water.

One thing that helped her escape was school. Yes she was lucky enough that her uncle allowed her to attend school in the village but had to come home straight away to do the chores. If she was home even a fraction of a minute late she'd get a beating from him. She loved learning, especially reading and writing. Maria felt she could escape her horrible life and put herself into a fairytale with a fairy godmother. She hoped one day she'd become a teacher and help children to love learning as much as she did and help them to be excited to come to school every day.

Another one of her escapes was singing. She loved to sing and sang every chance she'd get especially when her uncle was passed out drunk because he'd never allow her to sing when he was awake. During those times she'd go to her mountain where she'd twirl at the top singing her heart out. There was a special song her mother sang to her as a very small child when she was frightened or upset or sick. It was the only real memory she had of her mother, her sweet soft soothing voice that could put a scared sick little maris to sleep in minutes. It was an old, old sweet little song created in th Austrian hills.

"The hills are alive with the sound of music

With songs they have sung for a thousand years

The hills fill my heart with the sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird

That rise from the lake to the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime that flies

From a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook when it trips

And falls over stones in its way

To sing through the night

Like a lark who is learning to pray

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely

I know I will hear

What I've heard before

My heart will be blessed with the sound of music

And I'll sing

Once more."

She sang tha song every time she went up to those hills. Even though she was not from a strong religious upbringing Maria would climb a tree and look over into the garden of a nearby convent and hear the nuns singing with their sweet voices while working in the garden. Oh how she longed to join them and be a part of their songs. Maria then started to attend church on Sunday mornings just to hear the beautiful music. But one day the pastor asked people to come up to the alter who would like to surrender their life to God, and that is just what Maria did. She gave her whole heart to the Lord her Savior and from then on she was a strong Catholic and as soon as she turned 24 she left her abusive uncle to attend community college to earn a teaching degree then entered Nonnburg Abbey.

She took being a baby nun very seriously but still snuck out to her hills to sing and climbed trees and showed up to mass late occasionally. She was called into the reverend mothers office one day to get the news that it was Gods will that she leave the convent for a time to become the governess to seven children of a retired naval officer by the name of Captain Von Trapp. Well Maria absolutely loved children and her teaching degree will come in handy now but taking care of that many children at once would be a lot of work! She hoped that the older children could handle themselves so she could care for the younger ones.

She was nervous and excited at the same time. Would she handle that many children on her own? Did she have the courage and confidence? But oh those poor children juts lost their mother she knew exactly how they felt after losing her parents as a child herself. Oh those poor poor little dears she knew if they needed comfort they could find comfort in her. And oh imagine working for a sea captain! A middle aged jolly man with white hair. A stern man who protects his children and has rules but is friendly kind loving with rosy cheeks. She couldn't help but sing on the way to the Trapp villa.

"The sunll come out tomorrow

Betcha bottom dollar that tomorrow

They'll be sun

When you're stuck with a day

That's gray and lonely

Just stick out your chin and grin and say

Oh

The sunll come out tomorrow

So ya gotta hang on till tomorrow

Come what may

Tomorrow tomorrow

I love ya tomorrow

You're always

A day

Away"

As soon as Maria arrived to the Trapp Villa and met the captain himself, she could not believe what she was seeing! He was not rosy cheeked, jolly of even smiling, nothing she ever imagined him being. Oh yes he was stern alright too stern not even allowing those poor children playtime!

"Um fraulien…."

"Maria"

"...Maria I dint know how much the reverend mother told you but you are the twelfth govern sad to come look after my children since their mother died. Hopefully you'll be an improvement to the last one. She on,y stayed two hours "

"Oh what's wrong with the children?"

"oh nothing wrong with the children, only the governesses. Anyway we have rules in this hous. My children are called by a whistle I dint allow shouting and they spend their summwe holidays studying not playing. Ans bedtime is very strict in this house is that clear?"

"Yes sir!"

At that the captain took out his whistle and started blowing on it to summon the children. Indeed they did march down the stairs in an even line wearing dull blue uniforms and none of them looked happy. Those poor little children has no mother, a father who barley speaks to them and treats them as if they were in the military and not his children. It looked very much like they could rwere ally use a governess even the oldest who claimed she was too old and didn't need one. She wanted to bond with those poor children ans let them know they can come to her for anything. Even though these children had a huge house, plenty of food, maids and butlers waiting on them hand and foot they were very much ooor and had a hard knock life just as she did as a child herself and she was determined to change that.

Just a few days later the captain was leaving for Vienna to visit with a friend named Baroness Elsa. Maria had this brilliant idea to make playclothes out of the drapes in her bedroom foe the children. She knew their father would give her quite an ear when he came home but she thought nothing of it. The children had the mos fun they've had in a long time and she loved taking them out. They skipped around Salzburg, bought some food for a picnic at the market and rode a Fran up to the mountains where they enjoyed an afternoon of playing, reading, ans enjoying a lazy summer day. Maria even came yo with the idea to teach the children to sing a song for the Baroness when she arrived. By the end of the day she had the children laughing and singing all together.

A few days later when the captain was due home Maria took the children on a lovely canoe ride on the lake in the back of their home. They had such a fun time together laughing and singing, then suddenly she noticed the captain arrived home with his lady friend and another man the children fondly call Unclw Max.

"Oh captain you're home!"

Maria stood up in the boat along with the children calling for papa when all of a sudden the boat fell over! They all fell into the nasty water and Maria noticed little Gretl was not at her side anymore but was relieved to see that Louisa was carrying the coughing child up to rhthe patio where their father whistled at them to get into a line immediately. He then introduced the Baroness to their children and told them to dry off and change back into their uniforms, unfortunately Maria wasn't so lucky. She was in for a huge ear full from him.

"Alright Maria just what were you thinking of taking my children out into Salzburg without my knowing or permission?'

"Oh captain their children! They deserve to play and have fun and get dirty! Oh captain the children look up to you so much and you need to see that the little ones want to be loved and Fredrick is a young man and he has no one to show him how and Liesl is becoming a woman before your very eyes! Oh captain please love them!"

"Not another word from you Fraulien!"

"I'm not done speaking captain!"

"Oh yes you are captain!"

The captain caught himself for a moment.

"..Fraulien. I'd like you to pack your bags and return to the Abbey."

The captain was done with his argument and was about to return to the house when he heard a faint sound. Maria knew what was coming and she smiled at herself. She told hi, that there was a surprise for him in the parlor and indeed he was surprised. In fact the children were singing the very song her mother sang to her as a baby. Even more or a surprise to her Liesl told Maria that their mother too sang it to her and her siblings when they were younger and it was a song their father strictly forbade for years.

"The hills are alive with th sound of music

Ahhhahhahh

With songs they have sung for a thousand years

For a thousand years

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

Every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird that rise from the lake

To the trees

To the trees

My heart wants to sigh like a chime thaat flies

From a church on a breeze

On a breeze

Ahhhahhahhh

To laugh like a brook when it trips

And falls over stones on its way

On its way

Ahhahhahhhh"

When the captain joined in song with the children there was a deep silence for a moment and suddenly the captain embraced them all in a tight hug. Maria couldn't help but cry. Happy tears she helped a broken family be mended back together. She helped a distant father who barley knew his children because he was so deep in his own grief from his wofe's death. Oh it was such a beautiful moment fo not only the captain but for Maria as well. She was over the moon delighted when the captain asked her to stay!

Maria knew who she loved. A captain so seven children who she was governess to. It was a live deeper and stronger than she ever felt and she hoped he felt that way too. Maria didn't know this but in a far far away city called New York in a home similar to this one of Oliver Warbucks who's life was being changed at this very moment and a young woman named Grace Farrell was falling in love with her employee similar to Maria being in love with hers. Two very different people in very different places and times of the wold were all experimenting the exact same thing. And the one responsible for that conversion and love story was litto read headed orphan named Annie who changed the heart of Oliver Warbucks similar to Maria changing the heart of Captain Georg Von Trapp.

A/AThe end! I own no rights to "Tomorrow" or "The Sound of Music"


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: here's chapter 3! Yes I made another Annie reference! The opening scene leads into the day the children meet Maria. I don't know all the lines from the movie so I kind of made them up as I went along and from what I remembered. Enjoy! Happy holidays**

Liesl

Liesl was probably the only Von Trapp kid who actually knew their mother and a very very different father than he is now. Agathe was the kindest most gentle hearted person ever and the best mother to her oldest daughter. When Liesl was a baby her mother would sing a sweet soft lullaby she learned once as a child about the hills being alive with the sound of music. It was an old old old Austrian song written long ago in the Austrian hills. Agathe had a voice as sweet soft and soothing as honey. Liesl had almost the exact same features as her mother. Same exact brown curly hair piercing blue eyes and sweet little dimples.

Father was much much different then he was now. He was Molly, rosy cheeked always laughing singing and dancing around the room with a two year old Liesl then baby Fredrich. He was stern and did set some rules for his children to follow but was also kind thoughtful and very protective of his wife and children. One of the things Liesl remembered most about her childhood was when Father and Mother would sing together. Father loved singing just as much as Mither did and often accompanied her in song on th piano. He was a good singer and there was always music and laughter in the Von Trapp house for so many of those early years.

It was now a mere 5 years latwe since Mother's passing. No more music, laughing a jolly happy Father. In place of him was a mean cold military man who was once Father and often didn't take one glance at any of his children other than yell at them or bark an order at them. Liesl wished her two youngest siblings didn't have to go through this and they could have the loving caring Mother and Father that she once had. Most of the time she took to caring for them since no one else was around to she loved her siblings dearly but she so wished they could have a mother again and Father to be the Father she once knew.

One night in early June Liesl sat on her window sill thinking about all this. Her insomnia was bad that night and it was nearing 3:00am. Maybe she'll have a mother soon again maybe she'd come for her soon. They weren't poor but she wasn't rich inside. Just as she was about to drift off she heard a cry from the room across from her.t was Gretl having yet another nightmare and calling for her big sister, the only mama she's ever known.

"Mama! Mama! MOMMY!"

At that a grumpy half asleep Louisa grumbled

"Be quiet I'm trying to get som sleep! How am I supposed to get any sleep around here?"

Brigitte being the protective 10 year old she was quickly came to her littlest sisters defense.

"Aw quit yappin' she's just a little kid! Give her a break will ya? You're the one keeping us all awake with all your yellin' and fathers gonna come in here any minute and give us a beatin"!"

Liesl then entered the room where here 4 younger siblings shared and shushed the older girls and told them to get back to bed before Fathwr gets in there and they'll all get in trouble. She gently picked her sobbing 5 year old sister off th bed and held her tightly in her arms.

"It was only a dream honey go back to sleep it's nearly 3:00 in th morning."

Liesl gently wiped Gretl's tears with th back of her sleeve while she ro,d her about her dream.

"I was on the ferry boat and you lofted me up to see all the big ships then suddenly you were gone and I was all alone and I was left at an orphanage with a really mean fat lady named miss hannigan who made us clean!"

An orphanage? A mean lady named Miss Hannigan? Liesl had no idea where her sister even got these ideas from but all in all she wanted to comfort her youngest sister from her bad dream like she did almost every other night.

"There there it was only a dream baby try to go back to sleep."

"Will you sing to,me?"

Liesl could never say no to that sweet request so she laid down on the bed and held her sister in her arms as she sang her to sleep.

Maybe far away or maybe real nearby

He may be luring her coffee

She may be straightening his tie

Maybe in a house

All hidden by a hill

She's sitting playing piano

He's sitting paying a bill

Bet ya they're young betcha they're smart

Bet she hey collect things

Like ashtrays and art

Betcha they're good

Why shouldn't they be

Their one mistake was giving up me

So maybe now it's time

And maybe when I wake

They'll be there calling me baby

Maybe

Seeing that Gretl was finally asleep Liesl gently got out of the bed and put her sister under the covers and fixed her other sisters blankets while finishing her song.

Betcha he reads betcha she sews

Maybe she's made me a closet of clothes

Maybe they're strict as straight as a line

Done rally care as long as they're mine

So maybe now this prayers

The last one of its kind

Won't you please come get your baby

Maybe

Seeing that all of her sisters were in bed and comfortable, Liesl quietly left the room and went back to hers where she fell into a deep sleep. Liesl didn't know this but in a far away city in a New York City orphanage for girls a little redhead girl named Annie was singing this exact song to a small girl very much like Gretl who had just woken up from a nightmare to comfort her. Even though they were in completely different parts of the world, miles and miles apart they had one thing in common, they dreamed of a parent coming for them someday.

The next day they were all surprised to learn that they were to have a new governess again. Liesl hoped this one would be better than the last one who only stayed two hours. She really didn't want to deal with another new governess and gave to go through thte same routine as always marching in a straight line and imrodocung each other by name as their fathers whistle. This woman didn't look too mean sr strict she was sort of oddly dressed and had a huge straw hat on her head. She actually seemed quite nervous herself and admitted that it was her first time being a governess. When the woman, Maria, asked for their names and ages Liesl as always having to be the first to metrofcu herself and trying to make an impression to Maria she quickly stated her name and that she was 16 And did NOT need a governess. Then the other children took it upon themselves to tease Maria and give her advice about being a governess like to always blow her nose and never show up to dinner on time. Gretl being the sweet girl she is took an instant liking to Maria and said to not listen to a single word the older children were saying because she liked her.

Liesl so hoped Maria would stay and that the rest of the children could like Maria as much as hee youngest sisters did. She was so glad to finally have an adult wo,an around who the youngest children could look up to and go to her if they were frightened or had a bad dream. Maria really did look like a mother figure and hoped that by some little miracle Father could fall in love with her and Maria will officially be their new mother.

Latwe that night after Liesl went out to meet Rolf for a while it started to rain quite heavily. She didn't want to risk getting caught so she decided to climb through Maria's room where she saw her on her knees praying seemingly talking about her.

"...oh dear god about Liesl please help her to know that I, her friend and that I can guide her In the name of the father and thy son and the Holy Ghost amen."

At that Liesl got nervous that Maria would be angry at her and tell Father where she's been.

"You're not going to tell in me are you?"

"Well no, not if we wash that dress our ans you can wear one of mine then when you're dried off we can sit on the bed and have a talk"

Seeing that Maria was the farthest from angry with her she decided to tell her about what she said earlier today was not true.

"Oh Maria remember earlier today I said I didn't need a governess. Well maybe I do"

At that Maria smiled and led Liesl out the door so she could dry off and put on some dry pajamas. Well Maria doesn't seem half that bad at all and she honestly really did like her as much as Gretl and Marta did and couldn't wait to spend even more time with them. Maria really did know how to dance and sing her way into people's hearts ans she certainly changed Liesl,s heart and hopefully one day Fathers.

When Liesl was done changing she noticed that it was thundering pretty loud and Gretl would probably be needing her for comfort. To Liesl's surprise Gretl was not in her room when she went to check on her. She was actually in Maria's room with her other siblings dancing and singing around her bedroom singing about their favorite things. Liesl was so happy her siblings could find comfort in someone else rather than herself and went to Maria when they were frightened and it looked like Maria quickly took their fears away! Liesl couldn't blow but to laug and join in on their fun laughing, singing and dancing, something they haven't done in years! She so wished Maria could really and truly be their mother! She already saw so much if a mother in her!

A few days later the children were surprised to learn that Maria has made play clothes for them out of the drapes that used to hang in her bedroom and will be taking them out on an outing! They knew Father was not going to be happy about this and give Maria quite an earful but Maria said she'd talk to him later. The children all enjoyed their outing and had a picnic in the hills. They played cards, tossed a ball around and just relaxed in the sun. Louisa then asked Maria

"Can we do this every day?"

"Well wouldn't you get tired of this?"

"Every other day?"

Kurt then added,

"I haven't had this much fun since we put glue on Fraulien Josphine's toothbrush."

Maria gave him a surprised look, she was surprised to her that they would ever play tricks on people. Kurt explained that it was to get Father's rest of the day was spent singing dancing and laughing. Finally being able to just be children not marching around for once. A few days later when Father was due home Maria took the children on a canoe ride around the lake. They all enjoyed themselves and sang and laughed. They then noticed Father walking over to the lake.

"Father! Father! You're home!"

At that all the children plus Maria fell into the lake! They were all fine just wet and Louisa managed to save Gretl from drowning. Father was pretty angry and Liesl knew what was coming next. He angrily blew his whistle and told them to line up and introduced them to the Baroness. After introductions Liesl led her siblings into the house to change. She knew they were all in trouble and Maria would be sent back. She really didn't want Maria to be sent back and neither did her siblings. They met the Baroness and Uncle Max in the living room after changing. Liesl noticed Gretl looking as if she was going to cry.

"Father sounded so angry! I don't want him to be mad at Maria!"

"Oh sweetie it's alright I'm sure Father won't send Maria back!"

"I don't want her to leave she's the bed governess I've ever had and she feels like a mama to me!"

Almost tearing up herself Liesl gathered her youngest into her arms and gave her a tight hug. Wanting to distract the children from being sad Liesl suggested that they sing a song for the Baroness and Uncle Max. They all thought that was a great idea and started to sing Mother's lullaby.

The hills are alive with tha sound of music

With songs they have sung

For a thousand years

The hills fill my heart

With the sound of music

My heart wants to sing every song it hears

My heart wants to beat like the wings of a bird

That rise from the lake

Through the trees

My heart what's to sigh like a chime

That flies from a church on a breeze

To laugh like a brook

When it trips and falls over

Stones on its way

At that moment all the children stopped abruptly when they heard Fathers deep voice finishing the song.

To sing through the night

Like a lark who's learning to pray

I go to the hills when my heart is lonely

I know I will hear

What I've heard before

My heart will be blessed

With the sound of music

And I'll sing

Once

More

All they could do was stare at Father. Liesl has not heard her father sing or show emotion since their mother died. And the youngest have never ever seen Father show a bit of emotion once in their lives. They could not believe what they were seeing or hearing. Liesl finally saw Fathwe again! Her father her rap father who he really and truly was! She took a step forward to her father and hugged him tighter than she ever had since she was a small child. Her siblings did th same and they all embraced Father. Liesl knew Maria was the one who changed Father foe the better and they could be a happy family again. In many weeks to come Maria and Father fell madly in love and were to be married! Oh they could all finally have someone to call Mother! They were all so thrilled about the news! Liesl loved being a big sister and taking care of her siblings but she was so happy to have an adult help take care of them now and she can finally be a child herself! She couldn't wait fo all the adventures they would go on as a happy family!

The end!


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: here's chapter 4! I love how I make the von Trapp children's life sound more miserable than it really is! Don't worry I won't kill off any characters In Friedrich's chapter he's a younger Oliver Warbucks**

Fredrich

When Fredrich was a baby he and Father had the strongest bond that on,t a son and father could have. Even though Father was out at sea for a lot of his first year he loved getting to spend time with his father when he was home. He would laugh and sing and dance and spin him and Liesl around the room, When Father was home he'd take the family on camping and fishing trips. Fredrich hoped one day he'd be just like Father and he could learn many many things from him. He loved his Mother dearly, but had an even stronger bond with Father. He wasn't as much as a snuggle hug person like his sisters were. He was more into adventures and playing pranks on people. He absolutely loved seeing Mama and Father so much in love and hoped one day he could be that ,u h in love with his wife and take his own children on adventures like Father did with him.

Unfortunately 10 years later tragedy struck the von Trapp family. Their beloved Mama has passed from the scarletfever . Of course Fredrich missed his mother and her warm sweetness and her hugs and kisses (when he'd let her hug him anyway.) He missed her dearly every day. Even though Fredrich wasn't one to show any kind of emotion being the big tough10 year old he was, at the funeral he let himself cry and sob and be held by his sister Liesl. Most of all he grieved because they had lost Father in many ways. True he was not dead but he almost never left his room anymore for 3 months after the funeral and was almost never home. Father then started not caring about his children and set rules for them and made them March around wading ugly uniforms. They were pretty much orphans now and he had nobody to show him how to be a man.

Fredrich had nobody at all to show him how to be a real man Father once was. He promised himself he would work very hard and become very rich like father and raise his children like Father used to when he was younger. He decided he wanted to live on Easy Street and become a doctor but again he had no one to show him how and didn't want to end up living in an orphanage and having to scrub floors till they shined like the top of the Chrysler Bulding.

One night before bed Fredrich decided to confide to Liesl on how he was feeling. He found his sisters playing dolls in the nursery.

"Hey Liesl can I talk to you for a minute?"

Seeing that her younger brother had a problem she told the younger girls she'll be back in a minute.

"What's wrong?"

"Well you know how Father is always away and we basically have no parents..are we orphans? I heard in America they put orphaned children into orphanages and they have to clean and get fed with mush I don't want that to happen to me or any of us!"

Knowing what this was all coming from Liesl gave her younger brother a r ensuring squeeze.

"Well that's not going to happen here! Wer all taken care of even if it's not by Father and we have a warm house with good food so let's be happy with what we have no one is going to any orphanages I can promise you that!"

Comforted by his sisters words Fredrich gave Liesl a tight hug and let her go back to the girls. On his way to his bedroom for the night he sang to himself

Easy street easy street

Where ya sleep till noon

Yeah yeah yeah

Easy street better get there

Soon

Because someday Fredrich von Trapp was going to Easy Street.

That night he heard Gretl waking up from a nightmare. No surprise because she had one very single night. Even though he wasn't the best at comforting his sisters he felt bad for the poor little girl who never knew how wonderful Mama was and how she sang a scared child to sleep. But he knew Liesl was there to comfort her but he so wished they had a MMa to comfor his sisters when they were scared or upset.

The next day the children were surprised to hear that they had yet another new governess. Earlier that day he and Kurt decided to play a prank on the new governess to see how long she'd last. She had the ugliest outfit Fredrich has ever seen and had an even uglier straw hat on her head. Her name was Maria. She didn't look too mena or strict like the others but as the children were introducing themselves and giving Maria advice on how to be a governess Fredrich ans Kurt put a frog in Maria's bag. Just as soon as the children were about to leave for a walk Maria did discover the frog and screamed but did not get angry or yell at the children. Maybe she wasn't going to be so bad after all. And Fredrich secretly hope that Maria could be they new Mama.

A few days later Maria took the children on a surprise outing. They were all so surprised and excited to finally have a day to play and wear real play clothes! Fredrich didn't like the outfit because it looks girly but he was happy anyway and they all enjoyed a picnic in the hills where Maria showed them how to sing. A few days later when Father was due home Maria took the children on a boat ride around the lake. They all had fun laughing and singing until they saw father walking to the gate. They all sold up in the boat yelling for Fathwe when they all fell into the lake! They were ok, just wet and dirty. Father was very angry and told them to line up right away and introduced themselves to the Baroness.

The children went inside to dry off and met the Baroness and Uncle Max in the living room. Suddenly Fredrich came up with an idea.

"Why not if we sing a song, Father will hear us and by some little chance he'll change his mind about not allowing music and he won't be mad at us or Maria anymore!"

His siblings agreed to the idea very much. Liesl reached for the guitar that Maria brought with her.

"That's a wonderful idea let's sing for Uncle Max, the Baroness and Father. Come on everyone let's stand together and sing Mama's lullaby!"

At that Liesl led her siblings in song. At that moment Father walked into the room with a look Fredrich has not seen him have in many many years. He actually had emotion in his face and he looked like the Father Fredrich knew so long ago! They were even mor surprised when Father completed the song.

I go to th hills when my heart is lonely

I k ow I will hear what I've heard before

My heart will be blessed

With the sound of music

Ans I'll sing

Once more

Fredrich couldn't take his eyes off Father another minute. This was the Father he once knew and lost and was finally gaining back. Overcome with emotion he didn't care is his siblings saw him show any emotion or feelings he ran up to Father like he did as a little boy and gave him a giant hug. They have not hugged Father in so long and they were all so happy to have him back! Fredrich knew that Maria has changed the Von Trapp family for good. Maria taught Fredrich that it was ok to have emotions and boys are allowed to have feelings and show love like girls. Most importantly she taught him to care about his siblings more and enjoy life with his family and of course music. He was so very thankful for Maria and was beyond thrilled when a few weeks later Maria and Father announced to th children that they will be married! Maria was going to be their new Mama! He couldn't wait to start all over again with Father and do everything he longed to do as a little boy with him and now his new mother.


	5. Chapter 5

H **ere's Louisa's chapter! Even though she's not as mean or bossy as Pepper is in Annie I'm gonna make her similar to Pepper**!

Louisa wasn't as close with the younger kids like Liesl was and wasn't very good at comforting them or anything. She was certainly never mean but she loved to play tricks on people especially the new governesses. She got the playing tricks thing from Fredrich and they got Kurt into it too. One of her favorite tricks to play on the governesses was mixing her and Brigitta's names up. So then the governess would call Louisa Brigitte and Birgitta Louisa. It was funny to see the governesses get confused and who was who and it made Louisa laugh until she got caught and got a beating from Father and had to scrub the floors all day with no breakfasts or lunch till she finished cleaning. Louisa knew that playing tricks on people wasn't the nicest thing to do but oh well how else could she get Father to pay attention to her even if it was to yell or punish her.

One night as she was scrubbing the floors after putting a rat into one governess's toiket she sang to herself

It's a hard knock life for us

It's a hard knock life for us

Instead of treated we get tricked

Instead of kisses we get kicked

It's a hard knock life

Got no folks to speak of so it's a hard knock row we hoe

Cotton blankets instead of wool

Emory bellies instead of full

It's a hard knock life!

She certainly felt like she had a hard knock life and she never got much of a kiss or hug from her father. That's why she felt like her life was hard and she had to be the tough one to get her father's attention in which she wished she didn't have to.

Even though Louisa wasn't rude or anything she was bossy to her younger sisters especially Gretl and Marta because they wanted to copy every single thing she did. She certainly wasn't good at comforting Gretl and Marta after a nightmare or hey were frightened by a storm so she left that up to Liesl to do. Gretl had a nightmare almost two times a night and called out for Mama in which she called Liesl. Most nights she'd ignore the yelling but she love dlistening to her older sister's singing voice. Her voice was almost exactly like Mama's and one thing Louisa missed most about Mama was her sweet soft soothing singing voice.

One particular night in June Gretl woke up from another nightmare crying to her "Mama".

"Mama! Mama! Mommy!"

Irritated and exhausted as Louisa was especially with it being nearly 4:00am and they'd have to get up at 6am to clean she shoved her sister off the bed.

"Shut up. How am I supposed to get any sleep around here!"

"Mama!"

"I said shit your trap Gretl unless you want Father to come in here!"

Marta and Brigitte both woke up upon hearing t all th noise Marta said her usual

"Oh my goodness oh my goodness!"

Even more annoyed Louisa jumped on Marta and started calling her a whiny baby and that Fathee was gonna come in here any minute when Brigitte got the courage to stand up for her sister.

"Oh leave the poor kid alone! You're the one keepin' us awake with all that yappin' Father's gonna make us all clean the floors if he hears us."

At that Liesl came into the room and told Louisa to stop making all tha noise and lay off Marta and to go back to bed before Father woke up. At that everyone went back to bed and Louisa listened to Gretl tell Liesl of a nightmare then sing a song she sings to her every night called Maybe. Secretly it was Louisa's favorite song and tonight she actually fell asleep listening to her older sister sing.

Maybe now this prayers

The last one of its kind

Won't you please come get your baby

Maybe

Louisa had hope in that song that they will one day have a Mama again to sing to them and comfort the little ones from a nightmare.

The next day the children were surprised to hear that they will be having another governess that day. Louisa made a point to trick her with the I'm Brigitta thing and her, Kurt and Fredrich decided that they will put a frog into her bag while she isn't looking. They wanted to see how long this one would last. The lady's name was Maria she was actually smart and figured out that her name was acutely NOT Brigitta.

"Um you didn't tell me how old you are Louisa."

At that Brigitta added being the smart 10 year old kid she was at that she gave Louisa's ear a flick

"I'm Brigitta she sLouisa she's 13 and you're smart I'm 10 and your dress is the ugliest one I've ever saw!"

That got Kurt and Brigitta to get into a small argument on how she shouldn't of called anybody's dress ugly, but she was right Maria did have a very ugly dress and an ugly hat too. While Maria was talking to the other children Louisa snuck away to put the frog into Maria's bag and could r want to see if she'd run out the door and never came back! But surprisingly Maria did scream when she discovered the frog but did not run out the door saying she'd never come back.

Maria wasn't actually all that bad at all. She was funny kind and didn't yell at the children and bark orders at them like th other governesses did. The younger children were instantly attached to Maria and Louisa actually liked Maria better than any other governess they had! Maybe they could bond together once they got to know each other night of the pine cone incident Louisa actually took it upon herself to apologize to Maria. She knew Maria meant no harm and she didn't want any hard feelings. Louisa found Maria in her bedroom getting her clothes unpacked, seeming somewhat shy Louisa poked her head around the door,

"Hi Maria it's Louisa NOT Brigitta can I talk to you for a minute?"

Maria laughed and gestured for Louisa ro sir on the bed

"Alright come over here and we can talk."

Getting nervous Louisa said quietly with her face growing red

"Well I...uh...I wanted to apologize for the mena tricks the boys and I pulled on you today. I hope you're not mad and you're actually much nicer than the other governesses we've had in the past. It's just that Father doesn't pay much attention to us at all only when we play tricks on people so that's why we like to play so many tricks but w New we mean to hurt anyone."

Maria smiled warmly at Louisa's sinsere apology and put an arm around her.

"Oh that's quite alright Louisa children play tricks on people they don't know yet and it's understandable that you want your fathers attention, you're his children he should pay very much more attention to you."

"You mean it? No hard feelings?"

"None at all your all such wonderful children and I look forward to taking care of you all. Just so you know I'm here for anything and if you need comfort I'll give you all the comfort I need for any of you ok?"

Louisa smiled at this, she's never met s governess who allowed the children to go to them for any kind of comfort of any sorts.

"Thank you Maria you're really nice and I can't wait to get to know you more and if I ever have a problem or upset feelings I will come to you."

She knew she was really going to like Maria and looked forward to spending time with gave Maria a tight hug and said goodnight and went back to her bedroom to get ready for bed.

Louisa and the rest of the children really loved Maria and bonded with her in so many ways for the weeks to come. Maria was kind, loving, caring a person to go to for any problems or if they just needed a little extra hug she felt like a mother to them and they all hoped that Maria would one day become their new mother. Louisa learned hoe to be patient with Gretl and Marta and she shouldn't be so bossy all the time. She also decided that it wasn't nice at all to play tricks on people and decided to stop once and for all. Maria really did know hot to change people's hearts and she certainly changed Louisa's heart.

Many weeks later Maria found a way to Fathers heart and yes he became the Father he was so many years ago. Louisa loved having her old Father back and thanked Maria from the bottom of her heart for changing him and making him fall in love with her and yes she was officially going to become their Mother! They were all so excited to have a Mother and be a real family again. Louisa couldn't wait foe more Von Trapp Family adventures to come.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N heres vhapter 6! im sorry i abanonded this for a while but i had a lot of school stuff to do but now im done for 4 weeks and i can finally get back to this story and do more annie stories which i have abanonded for a WHILE! hahaha i know im evil anyway enjoy vhaoter 6!**

Ever since Agathe passed away when Kurt was 6 he could never get Father to notice him. He always wanted Father's attention but he'd just brush him awside just like he did with all th other children ans the only time he'd really talk to them Was when he was punishing them. Of course Kurt missed his mother but he wasn't kissy huggy like Marta and Gretl were and he was glad to have a brother to play with.

One day when Kurt was 8 he asked Fredrich how he could get Father's attention and that brought on playing pranks on Father, his sisters and especially the governesses. Usually they'd scr am and run out the door within a minute when Kurt out a rat or snake into the governess's pockets. Even Louisa got into playing tricks on the younger girls and the governesses. Kurt's favorite prank he pulled so far was when he put glue on Fraulien Josephine toothbrush. She stayed with them for two weeks and no one liked her and Kurt thought she smelled funny so one day he asked Fredrich and Louisa what they could do for a prank to get her to leave and hop fully get Father to pay attention to them

. They all thought for a moment when Louisa looks as if she had an idea

"Why don't we our glue on her toothbrush!"

"That's a great idea!"

So that night while Fraulien Josephine wasn't watching Kurt snuck up into the bathroom and put glue on her toothbrush. Louisa faked seeing a mouse to keep her away from her bedroom for a few minutes. Kurt then snuck out of th bathroom and a few minutes later he heard a loud scream. Of course that got Father's attention and yes Fraulien Josephine left the next morning and Father made Kurt Louisa and Friedrich scrub the floors with no lunch or supper.

Louisa grunted while scrubbing at a stain on the floor

"This is all your fault!"

Kurt grunted back

"How else can we get Father's attention!"

They scrubbed the floors for the rest of th night and Kurt could think of nothing but food food food and FOOD. So later that night when everyone wa sin bed of course Kurt snuck downstairs to get himself leftovers from the night's supper.

Even though Kurt didn't like being punished he continued to play pranks on the younger girls and the governesses, he liked getting Father's attention if that was the only way. Well until a certain nun named Maria showed up that is.

One afternoon Father announced that they would be getting yet another governess. This one was to be some pesky nun named Maria. Kurt didn't care for nuns they always made the children pray every morning every night and before every single meal. Why pray when you had wonderful delicious food to enjoy! That day Kurt Louisa and Friedrich had a few pranks planned. The first one was to put a frog into the new governess's pocket while she wasn't looking.

After Maria admitted that she has never been a governess before and needed a lot of advice the children crowded around her and gave her "advice". As Maria wasn't watching Kurt secretly put the frog into her pocket and waited for her reaction.

When the children were walking out the door for their afternoon walk Maria noticed the snake and screamed. But she didn't run out put the door screaming or call for their father she just sort of gave them a look of pity before she walked up the stairs.

That night at dinner Kurt put a pincone on Maria's seat and waited for her to sit. When she entered the room she sat down and jumped up and gave a yell of surprise but again didn't get angry.

"Um captain, haven't we forgotten to thank the Lord?"

Alright here we go again thought Kurt my poor food.

"Dar lord for what we are about to eat may we be truly thankful amen."

"Amen." everyone said together then went on eating.

Well that was the shortest grace Kurt has ever heard ans was even more thankful for that and now he could finally enjoy food without having to listen to a weepy 15 minute long grace.

Then Maria went on about the "gift" that Kurt left in her pocket earlier today. She wasn't even angry she just took it as a "house welcoming" gift. Kurt was surprised to hear that Maria wasn't mad or upset some decided after dinner he would say he's sorry fofor playing mean pranks on Maria.

After dinner was over and Maria wa sin her room getting ready for bed Kurt peaked behind the door. Maria smiled warmly at him.

"Oh Kurt is it?"

"Yes, Maria may I come in? I want to talk to you about something."

"Alright come on over here."

Maria sat down on the bed and guestered kindly for Kurt to sir. After a moment of silence Kurtgave Maria his apology.

"Maria I wanted to say I'm sorry for the tricks we played on you. You see father never pays attention to us only when the governess gets angry for playing pranks on them and we really want Father to pay ettemtion to us ans that's the only way we could ever get his attention. Again I'm really sorry you're not like the other governesses we had"

Maria surprisingly smiled and nodded, understanding where Kurt was coming from.

"Oh dear you have every right to want your father's attention! Your father should pay attention to all of you and I understand that you like to play tricks on people to get his attention. I'm not mad at all honest."

Kurt smiled up at his new governess.

"No hard feelings?"

"None at all! You're all such wonderful children and I can't wait to care for you all and spend more time with you."

Kurt got up and gave his new governess a tight hug. He was glad there were no hard feelings between them and Maria really did seem likeable and kind. He was glad he could finally have a governess to bond with them.

Later that night there was a horrible thunderstorm and even though Kurt was scared by the thunder he told Maria that he wanted to check on them to see if they weren't. At that there was another huge clap of thunder and Kurt bolted under the bed.

Maria then told the children that she sings a song when she's scared or upset. Just moments later Maria had all of the children even Liesl dancing and singing around the room.

"This is Bert Healy saying

Hey hobo man hey dapper dan

You may both got your style

But brother you're never fully dressed without a smile!

Your clothes may be so Beau Brummerly they stand out a mile

But remember you're never fully dressed without a smile

Who cares what they're wearing on Main Strees

Or Saville Row

It's what you wear from ear to ear and not from head to toe

That matters

So senater so janitor so long for a while

But remember you're never fully dressed

Without a smile!"

Kurt and the rest of the children loved Maria and thought her as a mother figure ans many weeks later when Maria and Father announced that they were going to be married they were all so excited and happy to finally have a mother again!

Kurt decided that it wasn't nice to play tricks on anyone anymore and didn't need to play tricks to get Father's attention any longer and he was very happy about that. He couldn't wait for his relationship with Father his siblings and Maria now Mother to grow even stronger than before.


	7. Chapter 7

Brigitta was really close with Mother when she was alive. She was one of the quieter more clingy of the children as a baby and clung to Agathe's hip most days. She was really close with Father then too, he was actually the one who started to teach her how to read as a4 year old then Mother died then he absolutely refused to continue with teaching her because her love for reading reminded him too much of Mother.

From then on Brigitta and Father drifted further and further apart like he did with the rest of the children. He just didn't care about them anymore and when he went away for months on end they were all glad to rid of him. Brigitta was a loner in the family because she was too young for Liesl and Louisa and too old to be playing with Gretl and Marta and Father never let them have friends from school over to play, and of course the boys were always too busy playing tricks on the girls especially Brigitta because she was the quietest.

So that left Brigitta with only one thing to keep her busy and occupied, reading books. She was lucky that Father even allowed her to step into his library to pick out a book but he'd never allow her to join him in the study to said books reminded him of Mother and couldn't stand the look at them so one day he just gave Brigitta the entire shelf of books to keep in her room.

One night in June Gretl woke up yelling for Liesl from a nightmare.

"Mama! Mama! Mommy!"

Gretl woke up from a nightmare almost every night and woke up calling out for Liesl who she calls Mama. And that of course bothered Louisa because she kept waking her up. Tonight was like no other night, Louisa pushed a crying Gretl off the bed.

"How am I supposed to get any sleep around here? You're not supposed to be in here you're a baby!"

At that Brigitta stuck up for her younger sister, tired of Louisa's constant picking on the poor kid.

You're keeping us awake with all that yellin leave the poor kid alone! Fathers gonna come in here and make us clean if you don't shit your trap! "

Brigitta picked her youngest sister up off the floor just as Liesl entered the room and rushed to comfort the crying child.

"Shh it's alright I'm here it was only a dream go back to bed sweetie "

Brigitta admired her oldest sister for being the mother Gretl and Marta have never had. Mother used to say that to her to calm her from a nightmare when she was little. As Liesl sang Gretl Maybe, Brigitta nearly drifted off again when they were once again awoken by Father's shrill whistle.

"Is that singing in here I hear? Alright you rotten orphans get up! "

Brigitta tried to protest

"But it's only the middle of the night!"

"Don't ya think I know that! Now from this ones shenanigans you're all gonna clean this dump till it shines like the top of the Chrysler building now what do you say"

"We love you father "

All the children got wearily up from their beds and started to clean the floor.

Louisa grumbled

"This is all the baby's fault this is why she should be in the baby room"

Brigitta tried to keep her voice calm

"She's not a baby now stop whining! None of us want to be up this early cleaning either. It's a hard knock life for us! It's a hard knock life for us!"

The rest of the girls joined in angrily singing about the hard knock life they had with Father

"Instead of treated we get tricked instead of kisses we get kicked

It's a hard knock life

Got no folks to speak of so

It's a hard knock row we hoe

Cotten blankets instead of wool

Empty bellies instead of full

Uts a hard knock life

Don't it seem like the wind is always howling

Don't it seem like ther s never any light

Once a day don't you wanna throw a towel in

It's easier than putting up a fight

No ones there if your dreams at night get creepy

No one cares is you grow or if you shrink

No one dries when your eyes get wet and wepey

From all the cryin you'd say this place would twinkle

Empty belly life rotten smelly life

No tomorrow life full of sorrow life

Santa Claus we never did see

Santa Claus who's that who's he?

No one cares for you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage

Uts a hard knock life

Gretl mocked Father by stuffing a pillow up hee shirt and pretended to order her sisters around like Father did.

"You're all gonna clean this dump till ir shines like the top of the Chrysler building!"

The girls finished up th song

"Rip the whiskers off her chin

Jab her with a safety pin

Make her drink a Mickey Finn

We love you Father

Strip them beds! Get to work!

I mean now!

It's the hard knock life for us

It's the hard knock life for us

No one cares foe you a smidge

When you're in an orphanage

It's a hard knock life

It's a hard knock life

It's the hard knock life"

The next day Brigitta ans the children were surprised to hear that they'd be getting yet another governess! Brigitta hoped this one wasn't like the last one who only stayed two hours because Kurt put a rat in her coat pocket. Ans she hoped this one would be be terribly strict ans get angry at her for reading a book.

To Brigitta surprise this one was very kind and loving and she did not get angry or run out the door screaming because Kurt put a frog in her coat pocket. Best of all she didn't get angry at Brigitta for reading. Brigitta really liked Maria just as much as the younger children did and she didn't care if Liesl said she didn't want or need a governess he was happy to finally have a governess she could bond with.

One day a few days after Maria arrived and Father was due to yet again leave for Vienna and the children were up the night before frightened by a storm and Maria taught them to sing about their favorite things Brigitta found Maria sewing something.

"Oh Fraulien Maria I didn't mean to disturb you I was just wondering when you will make us lunch?"

Maria smiled from where she was sitting at her sewing machine,

"Not a bother at all Brigitta I'll come in just as I get this finished. I plan on taking you out on a special outing tomorrow can you keep this a secret?"

Brigitta eyes lit up on the woods outing and surprise. She hasn't bene on a family outing in years and she could hardly wait

"You really mean it? An outing? Oh boy what's that you're making?"

"Playvlothes from the drapes that used to hang in my bedroom. Remember Brigitta this is a surprise!"

Again Brigitta could hardly wait for the next day she told Maria of how Father never lets them go out anymore of even play or wear any play clothes.

"Well that's just terrible you're children you should be allowed to play and have fun! Alright Brigitta I'll talk to your father when he gets home you don't have to worry about anything I'll take the blame."

"Thanks Maria I think Father just misses Mother."

Maria suddenly had a solemn look on her face

"I know the feeling sweetheart I lost both my parents when I was very young."

"Oh Maria I'm so sorry I didn't mean to make you sad honest!"

Maria got up and wrapped Brigitta into a tight hug.

"Oh no darling it's alright! Now I want you to know that if you or any of the other children are feeling sad or upset about something please never be afraid to come to me for comfort I'll always be here for each and every one of you never forget that."

Brigitta hugged her new governess back tightly, the firs time she's ever been allowed to hug a governess and the first time she's felt any sort of mothers love since Mother died.

"Thanks Maria I love you I'll talk to you when I need to!"

"You're welcome darling I'll finish this up and make you all lunch."

Brigitta left the room feeling happy as ever. She had a new governess who she could hopefully one day call her mother. Just to her luck Maria and Father got married many weeks later! Brigitta ans the rest of her siblings were so happy to have a mother again and couldn't wait for more memories to come with Maria as their mother! Brigitta felt very blessed to have her family back together and happy again

 **The end! i own no rights to Its The Hard Knock Life or the musicals annie or the sound of music.**


	8. Chapter 8

Marta was two years old when Mother died. She didn't remember her very well but she did remember Mother singing to her when she was scared or had a bad dream. She remembered Mother's soft sweet voice and how it'd calm her down instantly and she'd go right back to sleep. Marta was one of the clingy children and always wanted Mother to pick her up and hug her. She was always with her mother but she loved Father too because he was big and strong like a teddy bear and she loved hearing stories from him about living on a ship and oceans and far away lands.

Then one day Mother became sick with the scarlet fever and unfortunately little Marta caught it as well. Even though Father scolded mother for not resting she confined to care for all of her children even at her weakest. Luckily Marta got better but Mother got worse and passed away a few months after Marta's second birthday.

From then on Father was no longer there to hug or cuddle her or tell her stories no matter how much she begged. He was always constantly yelling ans making the children March around in ugly itchy uniforms and he became unbearable strict. Singing was one of the things he strictly forbade because it reminded him of Mother too much and he almost never looked at Marta anymore because he thought she was the cause for her death.

Marta wasn't allowed to have any friends over to play and they couldn't play outside much so she mainly played with Gretl and Brigitta and Liesl was the one now who sang her to sleep and comforted her and Gretl when they were scared or upset. Her voice was almost as soft and soothing as Mother's and Marta loved hearing her sister sin because it made it seem as if Mither was the one singing to her.

One day Father was being particularly rude to her and it made Marta feel sad and she felt like she really was the cause of Mother's death so she decided to talk to Liesl about it. After dinner Marta went into her sisters room to talk to her. Liesl was on the bed reading, she looks up upon hearing the door open.

"Marta sweetie what's wrong you look upset. Come up here on the bed and we'll talk."

Marta greatly got up onto her oldest sisters bed and snuggled into her

"Father is so strict and scary and he said I was the cause for Mothers death is that true?"

Liesl gasped at this thought and gently took her sister's hand

"Oh sweetie that's not true at all! Mother was very very sick for a very long time and she loved taking care of us and she forgot to care for herself because she loved us so much. Honey I want you to know that it's not your fault that Mother died! Father is just sad and grieving hee death I know he loves us dearly don't forget that and I love you very very much."

"Thanks Liesl that made me feel better I love you can I sleep with you tonight?"

"Of course darling."

Liesl made an extra spot on the bed for Marta to la down and Liesl held her sister and sang her to sleep. Liesl was like a mother to her and Gretl and she really hoped that one day they will have a mother again.

A few days before Marta's 7th birthday the children were surprised to find out that they were getting yet another governess. Marta really hoped this one was nice because the last one was mean and smelled funny and had boobs and her name was Miss Agatha Hannigan and she thought that was the silliest name she has ever heard of. Turns out this governess name was Maria and she was really really nice and pretty and Mara really liked her so when she introduced herself she said she wanted a pink parisol for her birthday and she was even more thrilled to find out that pink was also Maria's favorite color!

Marta and Gretl both liked Maria the best out of all the children ans they hoped the boys would stop playing mean tricks on her! She's a nice lady why play tricks on the best governess they've ever had? Marta rally wanted Maria to be her new mother. One night a few days after Maria arrived Maria was just getting the children into bed when Marta suddenly asked innocently.

"Maria are you going to be our new mother?"

Maria smiled sweetly and shook her head.

"Oh no darling I love you all with all my heart but I'm not your mother in just here to look after you."

"My Mama is up in heaven watching over us and I know she would like it if a pretty lady like you became our new mother."

Maria smiled at Marta's innocence and gave her a gentle kiss on the forehead.

"Thank you darling and I know your Mama watches over you every day! My Mama and Papa are up in heaven too."

Marta noticed that Maria had a sad look in her eyes so she gave her a tight hug.

"I'm sorry to make you sad Maria."

"Oh darling I'm not sad I know my Mama and Papa are watching over me every day and I know they lead me to you children. Now it's best you get some sleep I hear someone has a birthday tomorrow!"

Maria gave Marta on las kiss and Marta snuggled under the covers and whispered goodnight to Maria and prayed with all her heart that someday she will be their new Mother.

Marta had a wonderful birthday with her siblings and new governess. On her other birthdays the governesses never made a huge deal out of her birthday and made her study and do schoolwork. But this time was different Maria said she could have a vacation today and to Marta's delight she received her very own pink parisol from Maria!

""Thank you Maria I love this! It's my favorite present ever!"

Maria gave Marta a hug and kiss

"You're quite welcome my dear now why don't we get ready for the day we will go on an outing for your birthday!"

All of the children's eyes lit up at the word outing. They have not gone on any sort of outing in years! Marta could hardly wait to spend her birthday outside of the house! Maria said if Father got angry with her she would take the blame and would accept an earful from him later.

The day was a picnic in the mountains with games food and just laying around and being children for once. Marta really enjoyed this birthday and didn't want it to ever end. Maria even taught them how to sing! The children haven't been allowed to sing since Mother died and they hoped that Maria could help father change his heart and allow laughter and music again.

Yes Father was very angry about the outing Maria took the children on and gave her quite an earful. He got so mad that the children heard him shouting from inside the parlor. Marta started to cry

"I don't want Maria to leave! We didn't mean to get her into trouble did we?"

Marta looked up at Liesl for support and she gently put a loving arm around her little sister and comforted her.

"Oh no darling we didn't get her into trouble now come on let's sing for the Baroness."

Marta instantly smiled at her sisters comforting words and they began to sing together. To Marta and the children's surprise while they were just getting to the no of the song Father walked into the room and joined them! They were so shocked all they could do was watch! Father was singing again something he hasn't done in years! Oh Marta was so happy to have her father sing again and she knew who was responsible for this! Yes her father's heart was instantly changed by Fraulien Maria and Marta could never be happier! She jumped into her father's arms, something she hasn't done since she was a toddler and rested her head on his broad shoulders. Father held Marta tightly and whispered

"I love you Marta and I love all of you my dear children"

The children were all so happy they had Father back! They laughed and hugged for the rest of the night. And just a few weeks later Father fell in love with Maria end they were going to get married! Maria was going to be their mother and Marta couldn't be any happier! She went up to her new mother and gave her s tight hug.

"Maria? Is it alright if I call you Mother?"

Maria smiled down at her second youngest daughter and picked her up

"I would love that my darling I'm so happy to be your mother!"

Marta hugged her new mother as tightly as she could. They were all finally happy again and Marta couldn't wait to havsee more adventures with her siblings father and Mother

And a few monrhs latter, Father and Mother allowed Marts to get a dog! ver very iwn sandy colored dog! She was so happy to have him!

"Mother Father thank you im going to call him Sandy you see because of his nice sandy color!"

fathee kissed his daugter and smiled

"That's a lovely name my darling!"

maria added in

"we wanted this to be a late birthday present for yoy we love you darling Marta"

now Marta was more than hsppy and complete.


	9. Chapter 9

Gretl is the youngest orphan...er….Von Trapp child in Annie err.. the sound of music. Gretl could probably be considered an orphan because she has never met her mother and Father just doesn't care enough to care for her so she basically is an orphaned child. The only parent she really has is Liesl and she started calling her Mama when she was two because Liesl was always the one to sing her to sleep, teach her the alphabet, carry her up the stairs when she was tired and did pretty much everything a mother would do.

Gretl rally wanted a mother though. She loved her big sister and loved being taken care of but she needed a real adult mother too! Most of the governesses weee always mean and serifs and they scared he. The last ones name was Miss Hannigan and one day she even heard her singing about how she hated little girls in her bedroom.

"Little girls little girls everywhere I turn I can see them

Little girls little girls night and day I eat sleep and breathe them

I'm an ordinary women with feeling

I'd like a man to nibble on my ear

But I'll admit

No man has hit

So how come I'm the mother of the year

Little cheeks little teeth everything around me is

Little If I could wring their little necks

Surly I'd get an aquitel

Some women are dripping with diamonds

Some women are dripping with pearls

Lucky me luckily me loot at what I'm dripping with

Little girls

Shut up!

Each little shoe and little sock

Ans each little bloomer

I'd crack years ago if it weren't for my sense of humor

Some day I'll step on their freckles

Some night I'll straighten their curls

Send a flood send a flu anything that you can do

To little girls

Someday I'll land in the nuthouse

With all the huts and the squirrels

There I'll stay tucked away

Till the prohibition of

LITTLE GIRLS"

Luckily Miss Hannigan left the day after when Kurt put a rat in her pocket and went to New York to establish an orphanage for girls. Good Gretl never had to see mean old big boob Miss Hannigan again! On Gretl's 5th birthday Liesl presented her with half a silver locket from her mother and she said that Mother kept the other half and left her with a note saying

"please take care of my little darling her name is Gretl she was born on august 3rd I probably won't come back to her her because I am very ill and dying. But whoever becomes the children's new mother please take good care of her and I left half a silver locket around her nick and kept the other half is that you'll know that she's my baby."

Gretl made Liesl read it to her almost every night because it gave her hope that she'd get a new mother someday. It bugged Louisa and she always told her to stop being a baby and face facts that she's never gonna have a mama again. Gretl always stuck her tounge out at Louisa. It never made Liesl annoyed and she loved reading the note to her after she had a bad dream then she'd sing Maybe to her, one of her favorite songs and it also gave her hope.

The next day the children learned that they will be getting another governess. This one was going to be a nun from the abbey. Gretl hoped that this one would be much nicer than Miss Hannigan. When the children marched down the stairs to Father's whistle, Gretl saw what looked like the governess and she didn't look strict or mean at all. She looked kind of scared and nervous and she knew she was going to like her the best.

The new governess introduced herself as Maria. When she announced that she had never been a governess before the children started teasing her about "advice" on being a new governess. Gretl really liked Maria w whole lot and she stuck up for her new favorite governess.

"Don't listen to a woed they're saying Fraulien Maria!"

Maria smiled gently down at her

"Ans why not?"

Gretl stood up proud

"Because I like you!"

Maria smiled at that then the children were ordered to go out for a walk when all of a sudden Maria screamed because there was a frog in her pocket! To Gretl and the other children's surprise she did not run out the door and say she was never coming back! She just let out a relieved sigh that it wasn't a snake or rat.

Gretl really liked Maria and she decided that Maria was going to be her new mother! She really wanted her to be her mother because she already felt like a mother to her and the other children. On the night of Maria's arrival, Maria was tucking Gretl into bed ans all of a sudden Gretl said out loud,

"Goodnight mother I love you!"

Maria had a warm smile and bent down to kiss the five year old

"I love you too darling but I'm not your mother! I'm just here to look after you your mother is up in heaven with God with my mother."

Realizing what Maria was talking about Gretl sat up in bed

"Your Mother is dead too? What about your Father? You must of had a wonderful father because your a wonderful woman!"

Maria's eyes softened at this ans she gave Gretl's hand a squeeze

"Oh darling thank you you're a wonderful girl yes my mother passed away when I was a little girl ans yes my Father is up in heaven too but I'm not sad I k ow they're watching over me every day!"

Gretl snuggled back into the covers and let Maria give her one last goodnight kiss before leaving Gretl and Marta's room leaving the door slightly open. Before falling asleep little Gretl prayed to God that he would please please make Maria her Mother and she would be very very happy!

That night there was a terrible thunderstorm ans Gretl was so scared she could barley move. she noticed Liesl was nor in her bed when she rsn ro her room for comfort so she ran into markas rokm where she was luckily just grtting into bed. after askinf little Gretl if she was scared she ran straight for her aems and doin all of thr othwr children camw inri marias room dayinf they were uoset by the storm. Maria sang them a sing abiut their favorite thingd and they were instantly comforted when al of a sudden all the fun was stopped by Father! Everyone ran to line ip amd Father took a look at Lieel and asked

"I dont recall seeing you after dinner?"

"well um as the matter of fact i was..."

before anyone could day anything Gretl came ro her big sister's defense

"She had to go bathroom!"

Father mocked her i had to fo bathroom then gave Maria an angry look and Maria told the children to get back ro bed immediately.

few weeks were the best weeks Gretl and her siblings have ever had! Maria was so much fun! She played games with them, sang to them when they were scared or unhappy and she even took them out on an outing and made special play clothes out of the drapes that used to hang in her bedroom! Gretl has never had a governess that took them out or played with them! She even came up with fun ways to help Gretl and Marta learn spelling reading and math. Gretl never wanted Maria to leave and she wanted her to be her governess forever and hopefully be her Mother!

One day a few weeks after Maria came to stay with them Gretl wanted to tell her that she wanted her to be her governess forever.

"Fraulein Maria?"

"Yes darling Gretl?"

"Can you be our governess forever because you're the best we've ever ever had!"

Gretl ran into Maria's arms and gave her a big hug and sat in her lap. Maria hugged her back tightly,

"Oh darling I can't stay forever I'm only staying until September when you go back to school!"

Gretl thought for a moment then asked innocently,

"You can teach us! We don't need school! You're the best teacher I've ever had and I learned so much from you!"

Maria laughed at this and she knew what Gretl was trying to say Maria knew in her heart that she could never leave these children and so wanted to be their mother just as much as they did. So Maria picked Gretl up and whispered in her ear

"Gretl I want to be your mother too! I really do. Maybe in God's will I will be your mother!"

Gretl happily jumped from Maria's arms content with what she said. And yes a few weeks later Father fell in love with Maria and they were going to get married! Gretl was finally going to have a real Mother! She loved Liesl and she was her favorite sister but not she has a real mother of her own! When Father ans Mother told the children th news Gretl hugged Maria tightly and asked,

"Maria I can stop calling you Maria now ans I can finally call you Mother! Is tha ok?"

Maria bent down and kissed her new youngest daughter,

"Darling that is the most beautiful thing I have ever heard! I am so thankful that your father loves me and I can be all of your children's Mother!"

Gretl then and up to Father and reached her arms up to him signaling she wanted to be picked up. And yes for the first time since Gretl could ever remember Father picked up his youngest child and led her snuggle on his chest. Gretl could never be more happier than she is now. Finally a real family and she was more than complete

 **A/N heres chapter 9! i dont own Little Girls from annie. Chapter 10 will be ,y last chaoter and i had so much fun writinf this! thank you for everyone who revoewwd dollowed and favorited!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N here's my last chapter everyone! Thank you so much for rating commenting and following! This story takes place a year after they escae Austria and they come to New York and stay with the Warbucks family Oliver Grace Annie and Molly! Enjoy!

The von Trapp family successfully escaped one of the scariest moments of their lives. None of them have ever bene so scared but Father was able to get his family across the mountains and into freedom in Switzerland.

But unfortunately they were left with literally nothing and lived in a hotel for a while ans gave concerts to make money to survive. They were all getting on fine when unfortunately the Nazis discovered that they were singing in Switzerland and were in the hunt for them. Luckily they had the money to get on a boat and move to America where they could finally be free.

None of the children or Maria have ever bene on a ship before and loved hearing Father tell stories of his life on th ships during his time fighting in the war. It was a long voyage to America but finally they made it! They were so excited to be in a whole new land and be free of danger. Father was telling them if a business contact he knew of who lived in New York named Oliver Warbucks who would probably let them stay at his mansion while they found a permsnate home.

When the family was settled into a hotel Georg made the call to Oliver.

"Oliver it's captain Georg von Trapp we met in business a few years ago and I don't know if you heard but there was a terrible war in Europe that my family and I had to escape and we were wondering if you would be willing to open your home for us?"

"Yes I heard so many stories of the war starting and yes I do remember you Captain. Such a brace mam yes your family is ore than welcome in our home my secretary now wife Grace have two adopted daughters Annie age 11 and Molly is 6 why don't you come tomorro morning."

Georg has never been called brave in his life and liked hearing it. He told his wife and children of the wonderful news and they were delighted to meet the Warbucks family and the younger children were excited to meet Annie and Molly since they weee all around th same age.

The rest of the day Georg showed his family the wonderful city of New York.

"Smell that children ans Maria? Bus fumes. There's no air like the air of New York and when you're away from it so long you rally miss it."

Brigitta always the curious one asked her father.

"Father what's New York City like?"

Georg got a dreamy far awa look in his face as he began to sing,

"NYC what is it about you? You're big you're loud you're tough

NYC is gi years without you then I can't get enough

Enough of cab drivers answering back

I'm a language far from pure

Enough of frankfurters answering back brother you know you're

In NYC

NYC too busy too crazy

Too hot too cold too late I'm sold

Again for NYC

NYC th shadows at sundown the roofs that scrape the sky

NYC the rich and the rundown

The big parade goes by

What other town has the Empire State

And a mayor 5 foot 2

What other town in the whole 48 can half compare to you

NYC you make em all postcards

NYC you're standing room only

you crowd you cramp

You're still the champ

amen for NYC"

As the family sang they went into a hug movie theater called the Roxy as they finished singing.

"The shimmer of Times Square

The coast the beat the drive

NYC the city's bright as a penny arcade

It blinks it tilts it rings "

All of the children's eyes lit up in awe of th huge theater they were in.

"To think that we've lived here all of our lives and never seen these things

NYC just got here this morning two bucks two bags one me

NYC I give you fair warning

Up there in lights I'll be

Go ask the gershwins and caughmens ans heart

The place they love the best

Though California pays big for their arts

Their fans mail comes addresses to NYC

NYC tonight

The y

why not

It's NYC

NYC you're standing room only

You crowd you cramp

You're still the champ

Amen for

N. Y. C"

The night finished in a horse drawn carriage that took them back to the hotel and everyone was exhausted and Marta and Gretl were asleep in each of Georg's arms and he and Maria carried them up to their rooms and put them gently to bed.

The next morning Georg and Maria checked out of the hotel and headed for Oliver's 5th avenue mansion. All of the children weee in awe at the size of Oliver's mansion and for a second thought they were back in their old house in Austria because it looked almost identical. Grace greater her guests warmly.

"Oh hello! We're so excited to have you all as guests you are welcome to stay as long as you want I'm grace Farrell and you already know Oliver and these are our kids Annie and Molly."

Grace pointed to the two little girls standing behind them who looked unbelievably shocked to see a family of 9! The children know that they were adopted by Oliver and Grace so there were no looks of surprise at the huge contrasts of faces. The older of the girls spoke up first.

"Hello I'm Annie I'm 11 and this is Molly she's 6 are you all really brothers and sisters?"

Annie's eyes lit up in awe and so did little Molly's. Liesl spoke up for her younger siblings and laughed at the amount of surprise Annie had.

"Yes we are all brothers and sisters from the same mother and father I'm Liesl I'm 17 Fredrich is 15 Louisa is 14 Kurt I'd 12 but he thinks he's 30 Brigitta is 11 Marta is 8 and Gretl is 6. I know lots of names and ages but you'll get used to it."

Annie gave her famous "leapin lizards! I mean there were that many kids in the orphanage but I can't even imagine having 6 other siblings!"

Molly then shyly came our from Grace's side and decided that she was comfortable with the new guests because they were all the same age.

"Hi I'm Molly do you like to play with dolls?"

Marta and Gretl's faces instantly lit up. Even though they didn't speak much English they knew they would all become fast friends because they liked th same things!

The rest of the day was spent getting to know each other and all of th children played together. Annie and Molly loved showing their guests all their toys and games. Many were new to them but they all learned fast and caught on.

Brigitta noticed that Annie had s ton of books in her bedroom.

"Do you like to read?"

"Leapin lizards! I love to read! It's the best thing ever! Do you?"

Brigitta s eye lit up at this and knew she had an instant first friend in America.

"I love to read too! Oh why do you say leaping lizards? Lizards don't jump do they?"

Annie giggled at how Brigitta was confused at her expressions but she remembered that they were from a different country and probably didn't get American jokes.

"Oh it's just a saying I like to use and you can borrow my books if you want!"

"Thanks Annie I can't wait to have a new fiend!"

The rest of the night was spent together laughing and talking and sharing stories of their far away home in Austria. Maria noticed th piano sitting in the hall near ththe stairs and instantly smiled and Grace noticed.

"I haven't played in years Annie is just getting into piano lessons along with tap and ballet. I played the piano as a girl myself I really enjoyed it."

"My husband and his wife who died used to play the piano with the children all the time we mainly play the guitar and sing now. Would you like to hear us sing?"

"Oh that's a wonderful idea! Annie would live to play the piano for you too!"

So then Maria and Grace went to get Oliver Georg and the children and asked them to sing and Annie could play. They all jumped up excitedly and said yes. For the rest of thof night the von Trapp and Warbucks family accompanied each other in song and Annie showed them her tap dancing. They all had the most fun together.

Lucky enough Oliver was able to get the Von Trapps an agent and signed them up for a year of concert touring which will begin in the summer and will return after concert season is over. The von Trapp family spent a year on tour and the agent told them on a farm house in Vermont that was on sale and was just the right size for their huge family to stay at while they were not on concert tours. Georg loved the idea and so did Maria and the children but they were sad to leave their new friends Annie and Molly but they promised to write each other and Annie and Brigitta would exchange books and get together for birthdays and holidays.

The von Trapps were so excited to begin their new journey as a singing family on tour and a new life in Vermont.


End file.
